Love Blossoms
by chibi-excel
Summary: Random drabble of Romano thinking of his and Spain's relationship over the years. One-shot. My first attempt at writing something that ACTUALLY takes place in the Hetalia universe.


****

**Disclaimer: Hetalia. Not mine. NOOOPE. Now hush and try to enjoy my random Spamano drabble.**

**Love Blossoms**

* * *

Romano lived with Spain during his childhood, everyone knows this. They also know the two have been together since god-knows-when. What most of them don't know, with the exception of Prussia and France since that idiot Spain told them, was that it was actually Romano who fell in love first. He was hundreds of years old, but was still a little kid, when he realized it. It was just another typical day at Spain's house; the man had been gone for half a year, which was common back in the man's pirating days. Of course every time he left, whether Romano could admit it or not, the small boy would worry about the Spaniard. The brow bastard wasn't exactly known for his kindness towards Spain, after all.

But this time, when Spain came home, he was covered in blood. Some of his crew carried him into his room and Belgium tended to his wounds, much to Romano's annoyance. He loved Belgium like a big sister of course, but even before he realized he loved Spain he HATED seeing Belgium near him. Of course Spain and Belgium only thought of each other as a brother and sister as well, but still. Jealousy was never known to make sense. At any rate, after Belgium left the room to gather more supplies, Romano snuck in.

What he saw crushed him. Even thinking about it now sends a chill down his spine. Spain was laying there in his bed, covered in blood that was both his and others, and his eyes, those beautiful green eyes that usually radiated life and joy even when he was mad were dim and dull. All Romano could do for a few minutes was stare at the man in horror. However, Spain became aware of his presence in the room after some time and looked at him. The tan man gave him a weak smile and Romano felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. "Hola…mi Romano…" Spain greeted in a horribly hoarse voice.

Romano then began to cry, to bawl like a baby, and run over to Spain and hug his good hand. Of course Spain smiled at this and let out a small laugh. "You're so cute when you're honest…" The man then frowned and wiped a tear from Romano's eye. "But it breaks my heart when you cry, Romano." Romano climbed into bed with Spain, surprising the man, and held onto him tightly. The smell of blood and the ocean were overwhelming, but Romano didn't want to let go. He didn't ever want to lose Spain, or see him this hurt again. And that was when he realized it. When Romano realized that he, a coward by all meanings of the word, would brave anything to keep Spain healthy and happy and by his side.

Of course after Spain got better he went back to his normal fawning over the boy, hugs and kisses and his little pet names, but Romano's attacks on him became more violent. He wasn't comfortable with just how much he enjoyed these touches, and how increasingly aware of Spain's presence he now was. What Romano also began to do was cry whenever Spain left. He'd throw a huge fit and even yell at Belgium, which shocked everyone. Then, on the other hand, when Spain got back he would be a little more kind; allowing the man to hug and kiss him, for the first week or so when Spain would get back Romano even slept in his bed, holding onto the Spaniard through the night.

Everything worked like that for the longest time, Spain being blissfully ignorant and Belgium knowing but keeping it quiet. Of course Romano didn't know the woman knew until later and when he asked how she said something like 'a woman always knows'. But nonetheless everyone was happy. Then Romano ruined it. He didn't mean to, it just happened. It was in the middle of the day and Belgium and Netherlands had both long since moved out, leaving Romano alone with Spain. First mistake. Then there was Spain's constant affection towards the boy, a type he never gave anyone else. Second sign Romano was bound to fail.

But the straw that broke the camels back on that day was when Spain had fallen asleep on the couch after picking tomatoes with Romano. This was a pretty normal thing in itself, but it was what the man did in his sleep that drove Romano to do something stupid. Spain, in his deep sleep, whispered the boy's name in a tone he'd never heard the man say anything in. It sent a chill of excitement down the still young boy's spine. He was going to ignore it, the strange feeling in his chest, but then Spain did something else. He moaned out a very distinct "Te amo, mi Romano."

This made Romano stand up from his tomato cushion and walk over to the man. He climbed onto his stomach and stares down at the sleeping Spaniard. "Ti amo…Spain…" Romano mumbled before leaning down and kissing the man on the lips. Spain had kissed him on the lips before, only him thank god, but never had Romano kissed him. Let alone said he loved him. So Romano reluctantly understood why when he pulled back Spain was looking at him in shock. "R-Romano…?"

Romano promptly went bright red and jumped off the still confused man. "Wh-what do you want, you tomato bastard?" The boy squeaked out and Spain just stared at him wide-eyed. "You…Romano, do you…love me? I-in…a non-familial way, I mean?" That was when Romano burst into tears and reluctantly confessed. He told Spain everything through his tears and sobs, when he first fell for him, how he always wants to be with him, everything. When he was finally done Spain pulled him into a tight hug. "Romano, don't cry. I love you, too. But you are far too young." This irked Romano and he glared at the man. "I am HUNDREDS of years old, Spain! I'm not too young!" Spain laughed a little and kissed him on the forehead. "Romano, you're body is still only ten. I'm not a pedophile. But I promise that as soon as you are old enough, we will try. Ok, Lovi?"

Romano pouted at the man, but he knew it was the best he'd get, so he agreed. After that they became ever so slightly extremely awkward. Spain would go to hug him as he usually does, but stop as soon as he would see the bright red Romano's cheeks became. Then he would settle for an awkward pat on the boy's head. This lasted two months, until Romano snapped. "DAMNIT SPAIN! STOP IT! JUST STOP BEING AWKWARD AROUND ME!" The boy yelled and then proceeded to cry.

Guilt has always worked with Spain, especially when it was Romano, so a few hours after his outburst the man went back to his normal attitude and Romano went back to his. Yes, this means he head butted him again. He still does, actually. After a few years they both got comfortable and Spain started to kiss him, small ones on the forehead and cheek and nose and when Romano was lucky he got a quick peck on the lips. They did all of these before either of them were aware of their feelings, but now it all felt so different, it made them both light up. Even if it was hard to tell with Romano.

Spain never gave him anymore than a quick peck for the longest time, though. Then one day, after his body finally reached about fifteen and he moved in with his brother, it finally happened. Romano went to Spain's house to get a break from Feliciano, who went to see Hungary and Austria. They were in the garden and just picking tomatoes and eating them as Spain happily listened to the boy complain. (For the longest time Feliciano was a touchy subject for the two of them, since Spain had wanted the boy at one time, but it was all cleared up when Spain finally told him he was acting out wanting a maid to clean up. That Romano was the only henchman he ever wanted.) As he began to bitch about his brother's lack of vocabulary and love of the sound, because Romano refuses to call it a word, ve, Spain moved closer to him. In no time at all Romano found himself in Spain's lap.

This alone made the boy falter in his complaints. Then when Spain buried his face in the boy's neck, Romano went dead silent, his heart loudly pounding in his ears. Spain usually restrains himself from getting to intimate with Romano since the boy confessed, so this was all pretty new for them. "I miss you, Lovi." The man murmured into his ear, making Romano stiffen up a little. "I-I know, damnit! You've said it about twenty times now!" The teen hissed, but Spain just chuckled and kissed him on the cheek before turning him in his lap so they were face to face. "I love you, Romano." Spain said in a way he had never heard before, which made Romano a little flustered. "I-I know that!" He stuttered out as Spain awkwardly began trailing kisses down the boy's neck, obviously as new to this action as Romano. "W-wait…what are you d-doing…?" The smaller nation asked and Spain smiled at him.

"I was going to wait longer…until your body became a bit older…but I don't think I can." The Spaniard buried his face into Romano's neck and mumbled against his soft skin. "I want…to make love to you, Romano. If you are ok with that…" Romano's heart began to practically beat out of his chest. At that point in time neither he nor Spain had ever had sex. You may think it's strange on Spain's account, but when you think of all the things a country has to do, all the things they are put through, you would realize more often than not countries could go over a millennium without ever having sex. France is different of course, his country lives for sex so he does as well. But most of the others did not. Hell, Japan was a virgin for the LONGEST time.

So, since they were both equally inexperienced, Romano was very nervous. And scared. But he decided to hide his fear and go along with it. "I...I-I'm ok…w-with…it…" Romano had stuttered out and Spain's eyes lit up, followed by a large smile. "Then shall we go to my room, Lovi~?" The boy stayed silent and just nodded. Spain then wrapped Romano's legs around his waist and placed his own arms under the boy before standing up and carrying him to his room.

When they got in there both of their faces were bright red and their hearts were racing. Romano knew. When Spain carried him upstairs he could hear the rapid heartbeat pounding in his ear. He had already decided to hide his fear though, so Romano sat up and pulled Spain onto the bed with him. As soon as he got on the bed Spain pulled him into the most passionate, desperate, kiss they had ever shared and laid Romano on the bed.

Their first time was shy and clumsy and awkward, but when Romano looks back on it, it was perfect. Spain was gentle and did everything he could to make Romano comfortable and feel as little pain as possible. Of course that was the day Spain finally found out what Romano's curl really did to the boy, and he's continued to abuse that knowledge even up to now. Not that Romano really minds, when they're alone at least. However, when the idiot decides to tug it in front of people, he gets a fierce attack on his vital regions.

Nowadays Romano lives with Spain again; of course he is still a country with his brother and goes to Italy constantly for business. He as South Italy is only unified with his brother. He the person, Lovino, is living with his boyfriend, Antonio. And it isn't really that bad, either. Romano was really worried that they would constantly be bombarded with the other two from Spain's bad touch trio. However, when they do come, Prussia always brings Canada. So the two of them have become pretty good friends. When noticed, Canada is pretty cool. And luckily for them, Romano has gotten better at noticing him. So it's all turned out kinda perfect.

"Looooviiiiii~!" Spain coos and comes over to the smaller nation on the couch with a vine of grapes. "What are you doing, mi querido~?" Romano blushes and looks back at the older man. "N-none of your business, idiot!" The taller brunette smiles at him. "Lovi looks happy." He sighs sadly. "Which is why it pains me to have to tell you this…but…France is coming over." Romano fumes. "WHAT?" "H-he's bringing Seychelles!" Spain says quickly and Romano begins throwing the couches pillows at him "I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I HATE HIM!"

Ok, maybe not everything is perfect. But really, who the hell is HAPPY about FRANCE coming?

* * *

A/N:First attempt at a Hetalia fanfic that ACTUALLY takes place in the Hetalia world. Heh,this was supposed to be a random attempt at smut. (THAT'S RIGHT! I'LL ADMIT IT!) But then it turned into this and it didn't seem right to put sex in it. Yeeaaahhh. And yeah, I go disney-like with romance. As in: you're true love is your frist in kissing and everything else. I guess I'm just a romantic...or something.


End file.
